The Mistletoe Crisis
by Crimson Flame-Blue Rose
Summary: a few months after the terrors of raccoon city, Kevin and the other survivors are re-starting their lives with a christmas party.  KevinxCindy


This is a love story between Kevin and Cindy.

I know that originally, Cindy is supposed to be paired with George-but I like KevinxCindy MUCH better! (^_^)

I wrote this around christmas time just this past year, this would be a good story to cuddle up with during the cold weather.

It was christmas, the time to celebrate and cherish. to be thankful and hold each other dear...

the time for christmas parties, presents, decorations, songs, and love...

for many, love doesn't come so easily. but for two people,

fate has rung loud and true.

it will shake, surprise and awe all in this soon-to-be couples' lives.

although, some won't be too surprised...

"hey, good lookin'" Kevin jested smugly as he winked at Alyssa,

hoping to catch her attention.

"don't push your luck, buddy" Alyssa scoffed as she walked passed Kevin,

making a beeline towards the punch table. Alyssa poured herself a cup of

mixed berry punch, sipping it while scanning the

room. she needed someone, anyone, just not that damn cop.

"merry christmas, Alyssa." Yoko said, just barely over a whisper. "oh, hey

Yoko. how have ya been?" Alyssa smiled. finally, someone polite and

decent! Yoko grabbed a cookie from a tray and began to snack on it,

glancing over at Kevin. "what's up with Kevin? he's been standing there for

over an hour"Yoko questioned as she munched on the sugar cookie, fiddling

with her green scarf."oh, Kev?" jim whispered as he swaggered over to

a cup of coffee. "heh, he's been standing there, waiting for a pretty thing to

come his way. but, I'm not so sure he'll get lucky tonight." he continued as

he sipped his coffee and grabbed a donut to join in the coffee's lustrous

flavor.

"why does he keep on standing there, then?" Alyssa joined in on the

conversation, something that had peeked her interest. of course, just about

any gossip caught her attention...being a reporter after all, it was second

nature to her. Jim simply shrugged. "the guy's just too stubborn, I guess."

they continued to chat and enjoy the holiday goodies, something to bring up

their spirits after all that happened after that awful time in their lives.

something they would be grateful to forget.

"hey Cindy, I think we're almost out of cider. do you know if there's more?"

George peered up from the cellar stairs. "all I can find down here is wine and

punch mix." he sighed helplessly. "oh...I think the cider is actually kept in

the kitchen cabinet, I'll go get some more." Cindy placed her

fingers to her lips as she tried to remember. "want me to come help?" David

mumbled, ever since that time in raccoon city he had become a little more

social.

"oh no, that's ok. I'll be quick." Cindy smiled warmly and strode off towards

the kitchen.

her destination, the kitchen, was past Kevin's lurking spot.

Kevin stood by the doorway, a few feet away from the punch table. a

mistletoe hung from the top of the doorway, seemingly watching, waiting for

some action. for the past hour, Kevin had stood in

the one spot, waiting for someone to come by and give him a kiss.

ever since the raccoon city incident, he had become quite lonely and had

reached the peak of his girl-seeking complex. 'man, am I ugly or something?

annoying maybe? wait...I thought Jim was the annoying one, not me!' Kevin

began to think, begrudgingly.

Cindy was coming closer, oh so close...!

'just one kiss, please! just one kiss for ol' Kev!' Kevin begged to the stars, the

mistletoe, and the yuletide spirits above. 'just one kiss tonight...I don't care

who it's from, I don't even care if they're drunk! I'd kiss a man even, just

please-one kiss!' Kevin felt crushed and dejected, what did he have to do to

get a kiss from one cute girl?

'one kiss, please? I'll do anything! I'll pay Cindy back for that tab from that

hell hole! I'll give up drinking for a month, a year, anything!' Kevin was at

the brink, he felt stupid...everyone was watching him. he wanted to bash his

head into a brick wall, at least then he wouldn't think about girls, kisses,

or...love.

'hmm...where did I store the cider again? in the cabinet next to the fridge?

no...the cabinet under the sink! no..where?' Cindy began to drink off into la-

la land. only worrying about the apple cider, and nothing else.

thinking only of others and not her own safety from the kiss-monster!

"uh oh...there goes victim number three!" Jim smirked and patted on Yoko's

shoulder. "number three?" Alyssa's eyes grew wide, that many girls passed

him up? poor Kevin...

"I thought I was the only one he tried to grab at." Alyssa scanned the room

for other girls in the party, who else could there be that he's tried to kiss?

"um...he hit on me." Yoko blushed and twiddled her thumbs, staring at the floor.

"oh, Yoko...you poor thing!" Alyssa giggled, yet she felt bad for her. 'Yoko

is sooo lucky, though.' Alyssa began thoughtfully, the short college girl

would have no chance of escape if Kevin was desperate enough to get it on

with her. "oh, stop it!" Yoko blushed furiously, nearly choking on her

cup of punch. poor thing wanted to make like a earth worm and bury herself

underground.

"eh, you mean...oh no. Cindy!" Alyssa remembered what Jim had joked

about just a moment ago...

"shouldn't we warn her?" Yoko took a step forward to cry out to her, only to

have a hand clamp over her mouth. "no! I want to watch this, Kev must've

gone crazy by now!" Jim held Yoko close, not wanting her to turn Cindy

away from the point of no return.

'huh? hey here comes Cindy! my last chance, oh you angel! come here hot

stuff~!' Kevin nearly gushed as he saw the blonde stride over, the bells in her

hair's pony tail jingling.

Cindy fiddled with the hand made string bracelet on her wrist, a gift from

sweet little Yoko. 'cider...'

Kevin was rearing to go, once Cindy was close enough...he would place a

kiss on her sweet lips. he licked his lips, making sure they weren't chapped.

'come on, just a little closer...'

'NOW!' Kevin's mind screamed. he pounced!

Kevin lurched forward, just two little steps in front of him. his lips pursed

and begging for a touch.

"KYAHHH!" Cindy squealed and punched Kevin dead in the face, right

in the nose!

Kevin yelped in pain and covered his face, crouched over where he stood.

Cindy gasped and covered her mouth in horror, she punched Kevin.

SHE PUNCHED KEVIN!

"oh Kevin, oh no! I'm so sorry! are you ok?" Cindy tried to remove Kevin's

hand from his face, looking at the damage. thankfully, it wasn't broken...let alone bleeding.

"c-come on, let's get you to the kitchen for some ice" Cindy grabbed Kevin's

hand and lead him into the kitchen just around the corner, past the doorway

of the cursed punch-inducing mistletoe.

"oh man, shoot! wow!" Jim laughed out loud, his side nearly splitting.

Yoko's eyes nearly bulged right out of her head, she covered her own nose

after watching the sigh. Alyssa tried her very best to not crack, it's not

proper! she still managed to choke out some giggles.

"what's going on, what's so funny?" David mumbled in curiosity, walking up

to the small group.

"Cindy, c-c-indy!" Jim sputtered out, slapping his knee. "it was awful!"

Yoko whispered." it was awesome!" Alyssa kept her hand to her lips, failing

miserably to hide her laughter.

"what?" David scratched his head, obviously having missed the entire scene.

Jim cleared his throat, trying to tell the tale of what had just happened...

"Cindy just sucka' punched Kevin!" Jim almost cried out, trying his best to

keep his tone down.

"is it bleeding?" Kevin merely asked, embarrassed as hell. "no...it's got a

little bruise though." Cindy replied, holding a pack of ice to Kevin's nose.

"I'm so sorry I hit you." Cindy blushed, a her mouth dipping at the edges in

embarrassment. "I had thought I was...going to be assaulted."

"no, I'm sorry that I just flew at you like that. it was wrong of me, it's my

fault!" Kevin tried to reason with her. if only he hadn't been so desperate,

so...lonely. so horny?

"I just wanted to kiss you so badly, I didn't think very clearly. sorry Cindy."

Kevin blushed, looking at his feet. the mood in the room was embarrassing,

so suffocating! he needed it to change, quick!

"hey...you have a mean punch there, have you been taking up boxing?"

Kevin smiled. Cindy giggled, removing the ice pack. it was hopeless to leave

it there now...

Kevin took Cindy's hands into his own, they were so soft...so warm and

gentle.

it took a lot of guts, but Kevin managed to look up and into Cindy's eyes.

Cindy blushed even more, she had always liked the young cop, even back in

the day when she worked at jack's bar.

but she didn't have the courage to tell him how she felt...

"w-would you like that kiss now?" Cindy asked, just above a whisper. she

was so shy...how cute. "but...there's no mistletoe in here." Kevin replied,

looking around at the ceiling in the kitchen.

Cindy frantically searched the counter tops while clasping onto Kevin's

hands. she found it...

Kevin glanced up again, broccoli?

it was a huge chunk of green broccoli, in Cindy's hand.

"I know it's not the same, but if it helps..." Cindy drew out, a smile gracing

her lips.

Kevin chuckled, lowering Cindy's hand that held the rigid vegetable. "we

don't need it.." 'besides, what if the damn thing gets me punched again?'

Kevin thought absent-mindedly.

Kevin placed his hands on Cindy's shoulders and slowly pulled her in, not

wanting to rush it.

Cindy all but threw herself onto his lips, nearly knocking him over. she

placed her hands on his cheeks, kissing and sucking on his warm lips...

Kevin wrapped his arms around Cindy's waist, no space left between them.

"it's about time." Alyssa whispered, a smile on her face.

'good for you, Cindy!'

"I really hope this doesn't become a tradition for them." David mumbled as

he, Yoko, Jim and Alyssa peered in from the doorway of the kitchen, not

wanting to miss the kiss. 'heh, a mouthful...'

"what do you mean?" Yoko peered up at David, confused.

"Cindy punching Kevin and then kissing him." Jim finished for David, his

blue beanie hat-covered head just above Yoko's. Yoko giggled, catching on

the joke. 'what a cute couple!'

all the sudden, mark stood up from the fridge-beer in hand.

"hey you kids, get a room!" he bellowed out. interrupting Kevin and Cindy.

cindy blushed and felt the heat on her cheek, embarrassed. Kevin rubbed the

back of his head, his arm wrapped around Cindy's shoulder, a smile on his

face.

'finally...'

(end)

I hope you enjoyed it, sorry if there are any mistakes-this was my first story! (Note: my writing style will probably change too, as I get used to this system!) X_X

I have more stories that are finished, and probably have fewer typos. I'm still figuring out how to submit stories, so it'll be awhile longer than I had planned.

~Crimson Flame-Blue rose


End file.
